Morning In Museum
by KuroAmalia
Summary: museum itu emang sumber ilmu dan mungkin banyak orang yang betah disana. tapi, kalo ada hal-hal aneh bakal betah gak? / "oh kaca. Tunggu!" / "ga asli" / "penjaga tadi kemana!" / "saputanganku tertinggal-nodayo!" / "sinden?" / "hiks.. hiks..." / "Loh kok berhenti!" / "GYAAAAAA!" / [ bad summary. AU mungkin. horor gagal ]


**Amel : amel mendapat ide ini setelah membaca ff homor ( horror + humor ) buatan Misamime-san yang berjudul "Granny on the hotel". Sama seperti itu, ini juga kisah nyata yang dialami temen amel. Cuma tokohnya kita ganti oke? Met baca**

**Morning In The Museum**

**Genre : Horror ( gagal ). Mungkin Mystery ada ya, mengingat ini di museum.**

**Rated : K+ menjelang T**

**Warning : ooc, typos, alur gajelas, horror nya ga kerasa, mungkin AU, tamatnya gaje, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Pagi, 06.00**_

Hari ini Akashi mengajak anggota tim Teikonya untuk berlatih bersama dihalaman museum sebelum bertanding. Arena yang akan digunakan untuk bertanding memang dekat dengan museum. Tapi kan lombanya jam 13.00, tapi kok jam 06.00 udah dateng? Yah Tuan Besar Akashi Seijuuro mengadakan latihan tambahan untuk anggotanya.

"Ayo kalian lari 5 kali putaran!" titah Akashi.

"Heh?! Banyak sekali-ssu!" protes Kise saat melihat halaman museum yang cukup luas.

"Jangan banyak omong dan cepat kerjakan!" perintah Akashi yang mengeluarkan gunting saktinya. Sementara Momoi hanya cekikikan saja sembari melihat gedung Museum tersebut. Merasakan ada hal lain yang menyapa mereka.

* * *

_**Pagi, 06.30**_

Museum tampak sudah dibuka. Entah kenapa museum sudah dibuka sejak pagi ini. Dari yang Momoi tau, jam 8 nanti ada para murid SMP lain yang akan mengadakan study tour hari ini. Karena merasa bosan dan tertarik, Momoi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke pintu masuk museum yang bergaya Yunani itu.

"Satsuki. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku mau masuk ke museum ini. Sepertinya sudah buka. Lagipula aku bosan Akashi-kun." Jawab Momoi setengah merengek.

"Baiklah. Ryouta, Shintarou dan Daiki! Temani Satsuki!"

"Heh? Emang Momocchi mau kemana-ssu?" -Kise

"Kedalam Museum. Kelihatannya udah buka. Toh sembari menunggu sampai waktunya bertanding." –Momoi

"Karena ini perintah Akashi, kulakukan saja-nodayo. Daripada aku mati." Keluh Midorima.

"Heh? Apa enaknya masuk ke museum?" Aomine tampak merasa bosan duluan.

"Enak tau! Kita bisa menemukan banyak hal menarik didalam museum!" jawab Momoi bersemangat.

"Daiki. Temani. Satsuki." Titah Akashi yang membuat Aomine mau tak mau harus menemani Momoi.

* * *

_**Pagi, 06.45 ; didalam museum**_

Didalam museum tersebut tampak sepi. Lampu penerangan juga hanya beberapa yang menyala. Mungkin kalian pikir kalau sudah pagi sudah terang? Salah. Didalam museum itu masih gelap. Mungkin karena arah jendela ruangan tersebut tidak tepat dengan sinar matahari pagi.

"Serem-ssu." Kise udah mulai ketakutan.

"Jangan ngomong gitu dong Ki-chan!" protes Momoi. Jujur, Momoi pun ikut ketakutan.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki ruangan yang menampilkan sejarah tentang manusia purba. Tampak 3 patung manusia purba berada diujung ruangan.

"Hiii! Jelek sekali manusia purbanya!" komentar Momoi dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang menandakan ejekan.

"Jangan begitu, entar hidup loh." Bales Aomine.

_**SIIINNNGGG**_

"Ja-jangan begitu-ssu! Nanti kalo hidup beneran gimana?!" Kise udah panik.

"Sudah jangan mikir macem-macem-nodayo." Midorima pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sapu tangan merah yang diklaim Lucky Itemnya.

"Lihat, ada gua-nodayo." Midorima pun memasuki gua buatan tersebut diikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku duduk dulu ya." Ujar Aomine malas dan duduk di lantai goa buatan tersebut.

"Aku juga mau duduk-ssu!" Kise pun duduk dilantai goa buatan tersebut. Tapi ia merasa janggal. Sementara Momoi dan Midorima memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Hem… kok lantainya dingin ya?" keluh Kise. Dan dari pantat kise munculah cahaya remang. Merasa penasaran ia pun melihat kebawah.

"_Oh kaca. Tunggu! Kok pake ada kaca?"_ batin Kise dan ia pun melihat dibalik kaca tersebut.

"GYYYAAAAA!" Kise pun berteriak, bangkit dan berlari keluar goa tersebut. Yang membuat 3 orang lainnya segera keluar dari goa tersebut kaget mendengar suara teriakan Kise.

"Ke-kenapa Ki-chan?!" Momoi makin panik.

"I-itu… tadi tempat yang aku dudukin itu… ada…" jawab Kise gajelas karna masih ketakutan. Midorima yang masih mempunyai keberanian, kembali masuk dan melihat tempat yang diduduki Kise. Oalah, ternyata ada kerangka tulang belulang seperti fosil manusia, yang sudah pasti tiruan. Midorima mengingat posisi duduk Kise, dan Midorima baru paham bahwa posisi duduk Kise itu satu arah dengan kepala tengkorak fosil itu. Jadi, saat Kise menunduk otomatis ia melihat tengkorak fosil tersebut.

"Yang Kise lihat itu fosil kerangka manusia-nodayo. Dan itu tiruan. Jadi jangan takut." Ujar Midorima yang berhasil menenangkan Momoi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ke lantai dua." Ajak Aomine sembari mendongak melihat lantai 2.

"Naik apa-ssu?"

"Eskalator. Lihat tuh." Jawab Aomine menunjuk eskalator yang berjalan pelan.

"kenapa ga naik lift-ssu?"

"Lampu tombol liftnya belum menyala. Jadi mana mungkin lift itu bisa digunakan-nodayo." Jawab Midorima berjalan menuju eskalator.

Mereka berempat pun menaiki eskalator dan sampai dilantai dua. Ternyata ada penjaga yang berada didekat eskalator. Mereka tampak lega karena bukan mereka saja yang berada disini.

"Ano.. permisi. Kami boleh melihat-lihat kan?" tanya Momoi. Penjaga itupun beralih dari ponselnya.

"Iya silahkan." Jawab penjaga itu sembari mengangguk.

Dilantai dua, tampak prasasti-prasati beraneka ragam. Ada yang ukurannya besar dan ada yang kecil. Ada uang kuno, nisan kuno, teropong kuno, dll. Aomine pun menyentuh salah satu prasasti yang terbesar dilantai itu.

"Ga asli." Ujar Aomine.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ini asli. Kalo asli seharusnya sudah lumutan." Jawab Momoi sembari mengetuk prasasti tersebut. Padahal ada tulisan "_Don't Touch_"

"Yang ini ga asli juga?" tanya Kise menyentuh patung besi. Dan sudah dilengkapi tanda "_Don't Touch_"

"Tentu saja. Yang asli itu seharusnya sudah berkarat dan dingin-nodayo." Jawab Midorima. Mereka pun menyentuh semua ornament yang ada dilantai dua. Padahal sudah ada tulisan "_Don't Touch_". Aomine dan Kise walaupun sudah membaca tanda tersebut tetap saja mereka menyentuhnya. Atau malah sengaja. Bahkan perahu kuno yang ada dilantai itu pun mereka naiki dan tidak ketahuan oleh penjaganya. Mereka pun akhirnya puas dan kembali ke tempat eskalator dan pejaga tersebut. Dan menemukan penjaga tersebut masih tetap berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hei, mau ke lantai 3?" tanya Aomine.

"Boleh-ssu!" mereka pun menaiki eskalator kembali dan menemukan penjaga yang asik membaca bukunya dibawah lampu penerangan. Seperti yang tadi, mereka meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat dan disetujui. Di lantai 3 tersebut, isinya adalah lukisan-lukisan para tokoh pada jaman perang dulu. Dan juga campuran dari sejarah jaman perak. Dan mereka masih bener-bener bandel. Soalnya mereka tetap menyentuh barang-barang yang bertuliskan "_don't touch_"

"Hei, lukisan ini mirip Akashi-kun!" Momoi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret lukisan itu. Lampu blitz-nya lumayan silau. Setelah itu, mereka mulai was-was. Lebih tepatnya Kise yang mulai was-was.

"Hei… mau turun gak?" tanya Kise udah mulai pucat. Momoi pun mengecek jamnya.

"07.05. harusnya sudah lumayan ramai. Tapi kok belum banyak yang dateng?" tanya Momoi melihat sekeliling.

"Mereka dibawah kali. Udah ayo balik. Ntar dimarahin ama Akashi lagi. Ogah." Aomine pun berjalan menuju eskalator. Anehnya, penjaga tersebut menghilang.

"Loh, penjaga yang tadi kemana?" Momoi mulai panik.

"Ke toilet kali-nodayo. Mau naik lift atau eskalator?" tanya Midorima sambil melihat lampu tombol lift yang sudah menyala.

"Lift aja. Lebih cepat-ssu!" jawab Kise. Dan mereka pun mulai menunggu untuk lift terbuka. Saat lift sudah terbuka, suara sinden keluar dari lift tersebut yang membuat mereka semua merinding.

"Su-suara apa itu-ssu?" tanya Kise makin ketakutan.

"Mu-mungkin hanya suara lagu "_Welcoming_" saja maksudnya." Jawab Momoi berpikir positive.

"Ho-hoi.. masuk nggak?" tanya Aomine ketakutan.

"Masuk saja-nodayo." Midorima pun memasuki lift diikuti oleh Momoi, Kise dan Aomine. Mereka memencet tombol 1 untuk menuju lantai satu. Tapi, saat mereka berada di lantai 2, pintu lift terbuka. Dan terbukanya cukup lama hingga angin ac mulai menyapa mereka.

_**DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

_**FYUUUHHH~~**_

Tiba-tiba saja angin lembut berhembus dibelakang mereka hingga membuat mereka makin merinding. Belum lagi suara prasasti yang terketok itupun ikut menyerta membuat mereka semua makin merinding.

"Sudah ah-ssu! Naik eskalator aja!" Kise pun keluar lift yang disusul oleh ketiga temannya.

"Tunggu! Kok penjaganya yang dilantai ini hilang juga?!" Momoi makin ketakutan. Masalahnya penjaga lantai dua juga menghilang.

"Sudahlah-nodayo. Ayo naik eskalatornya." Midorima menjadi yang pertama menaiki eskalator. Disusul Momoi, Aomine dan terakhir Kise. Saat Kise baru berpijak di tangga eskalator, eskalator tersebut berhenti berjalan.

"Loh kok berhenti?!"

"Kenapa nih?!"

"Tunggu! Ada bunyi-ssu!"

_**Hiihhee… hiks… hiks…. Ha… huwa…**_

"GYAAAAA!" Kise dan Aomine pun menuruni anak tangga menyalip Momoi dan Midorima hingga membuat dua pemuda merah jambu dan hijau itupun ikutan lari. Saat sudah hampir sampai didekat pintu masuk dan juga keluar, mereka berhenti sesaat.

"A-ada apa sih?" tanya Momoi ngos-ngosan.

"Itu.. tadi ada suara sinden! Sinden nangis lagi! Hi!" Kise pun keluar Museum diikuti Aomine yang ketakutan. Juga Midorima dan Momoi yang berlari keluar juga.

* * *

_**Pagi, 07.50 ; halaman museum**_

"Akhirnya kalian keluar juga." ujar Akashi sembari meminum sebotol air mineral.

"Kok wajah kalian pucat?" tanya Murasakibara sembari memakan snacknya.

"Horror! Serius!" Momoi pun duduk dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Horror apanya? Daiki tiba-tiba menghilang karena kulitnya yang gelap itu?" tanya Akashi asal.

"Bukan! Itu… suara sinden-ssu.." Kise pun meminum air dari botol mineral yang diberikan Kuroko.

"Sinden?"

"Iya-nodayo! Sinden!" Midorima yang ikut ketakutan hanya ingin menghapus keringatnya dan baru ingat bahwa saputanganya… HILANG.

"Kita harus kembali kesana-nodayo!" teriak Midorima setengah panik yang membuat semuanya kaget.

"Eh kenapa?! Aku tidak mau-ssu!" jawab Kise yang masih mengingat suara sinden tadi.

"Lucky Item-ku tertinggal didalam-nodayo!"

"Dimana Shintarou?"

"Kurasa… lantai 3-nodayo."

"Baiklah kita semua kesana. Aku juga ingin lihat apa yang kalian maksud seram." Akashi pun menyeringai yang membuat 3 makhluk Biru, kuning dan pink makin ketakutan.

"Tidak mau!" Momoi pun mewakili ketiga temannya.

"Daripada kalian harus sendirian disini?" Akashi pun pergi memasuki museum diikuti Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kuroko. Aomine pun melihat sekelilingnya. Memang sudah cukup terang, tapi auranya itu loh. Mengerikan. Akhirnya ketiga makhluk itu mengikuti Akashi.

Ternyata didalam lampu penerangannya beberapa sudah dimatikan. Tapi tetap saja itu salah, karena masih gelap.

"Naik lift saja biar cepat." Kata Akashi yang membuat 4 manusia yang tadi sehabis turun menggunakan lift itupun meneguk ludahnya. Tombol lift pun dipencet oleh Kuroko dan lift pun terbuka.

_**SIIIIIINNGGG**_

Tak ada suara apapun. Kise, Mido, Ao, dan Momo pun makin merinding. Dan mereka membeku didepan lift. Padahal Akashi, Mura dan Kuro sudah berada didalam lift.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo masuk. Makin cepat makin baik bukan?" tanya Kuroko. Kise, Mido, ao dan Momo pun mengangguk dan masuk.

"Hei Satsuki. Kau bilang tadi suara "Welcoming". Kok sekarang ga ada?" tanya Aomine.

"Mana aku tau." Jawab Momoi datar. Padahal sebenarnya ialah yang paling takut.

Setelah sampai dilantai 3, mereka bertemu seseorang yang dikenal sebagai penjaga. Penjaga itu tampak terkejut dan berlari menghampiri mereka yang keluar dari lift.

"Ini barang milik kalian?" tanya penjaga tersebut memberikan saputangan berwarna merah yang tampak sudah kusam. Padahal itu baru kata Midorima.

"Terima kasih. Dimana anda menemukannya-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Di patung perak itu. Ditangannya." Ujar penjaga tersebut sambil menunjuk patung yang tangannya seperti meminta.

"I-itu?!" Kise pun panik sendiri.

"Itu bukannya patung dilantai 2 ya?!" tanya Aomine menahan ketakutannya.

"Yang dilantai 2 itu yang besi ya? Itu sudah dipindahkan kemarin malam. Kalau itu yang perak." Jawab penjaganya.

"Lalu, yang disentuh Kise tadi apa?" tanya Momoi.

_**SIIIIINNNGGG**_

"Kalian tadi menyentuh ornament?" tanya penjaga tersebut.

"I-iya-nodayo. Dilantai 2 dan sebagian dilantai 3!" jawab Midorima terpaksa. Karena ditatapin tajam sama Akashi.

"Wah… harusnya jangan. Biasanya sih bakal kena hal aneh. Saya juga pernah loh." Ujar si penjaga. Semua pun merinding. Kecuali Akashi yang malah tersenyum.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Hem… itu…"

"Oke stop! Ceritanya ntar aja! Ayo turun!" ujar Aomine. Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun turun lewat eskalator. Itu juga karena paksaan Akashi. Dan mereka pun turun kembali dan keluar dari museum.

"Untung selamat…" Momoi merasa sangat lega.

"Benar-ssu!"

"Tapi itu salah kalian juga kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"Menyentuh ornament. Padahal tidak boleh." Tambah Kuroko.

"I-iya sih. mungkin mereka marah." Ujar Kuroko.

"Mungkin saja. Ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Akashi meninggalkan museum itu yang diikuti oleh anggotanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**~OMAKE~**_

"Liftnya dipasangi lagu untuk "Welcoming" ya?" tanya Momoi setelah mereka sarapan. Lebih tepatnya kepada penjaga yang tadi.

"Lagu? Tidak."

"Bapak penjaga baru disini?"

"Tidak. Saya sudah menjaga 5 tahun. Dan saya baru tau kalau ada lagu untuk hal seperti itu."

_**SIIIIINNGGG**_

"oh iya. Tadi bapak kemana?"

"Saya ketoilet tadi."

"Haah…" mereka pun lega.

"Lalu penjaga dilantai 2-nodayo?"

"lantai 2? Penjaga lantai 2 itu lagi cuti hari ini. Jadi tadi pagi seharusnya tidak ada. Mungkin yang kalian lihat itu bapak kali." Ujar sang penjaga lantai 3.

"Lalu sekarang lantai 2 ada yang jagain?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Nggak."

_**SIIIIINGGGG**_

"Ba-baiklah! Terima kasih!"

_**~END OMAKE~**_

* * *

**Amel curcol :**

**Ga serem ya? Tapi pas dialamin serem banget! Oh iya, ini ga sepenuhnya sama persis ya. Soalnya kejadiannya seminggu yang lalu. Jadi seinget-ingetnya aja. Di realnya, ga ada barang yang ketinggalan lalu diambil. Melainkan temen amel ini bandel dan naik lagi. Lalu ngomong ama petugasnya. Suara sindennya itu emang katanya kedengaran banget.**

**Dan temen amel disana juga untuk lomba. Tapi karena lama nunggunya, jadinya main masuk aja. Soal goa buatan, itu emang bener. Dan amel juga kena. Karna kaget tiba-tiba dibalik kaca ada begituan. Bicara eskalatornya, eskalatornya itu agak terjal. Jadi, kalo mau naik kayak tangga biasa agak susah dan serem. Apalagi turunnya. Terus liftnya, bener-bener agak dipojok gitu. Jadinya yah serem gitulah. Amel jadi kapok kesana pagi-pagi.**

**Udah ya… untuk ff lainnya, masih pending. Jadi silahkan sabar menunggu. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
